


咕哒村/前略，藤丸立香终于召唤出了千子村正

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	咕哒村/前略，藤丸立香终于召唤出了千子村正

村正先生的身体看起来已经很色情了，没想到还长了女人的雌穴。

 

看见御主惊奇又害羞的目光，没有听到他心声的村正挠了下后脑勺。

 

“这个、不是原来就有的。是阿、……呣，不知道是谁告诉我这样能提高性交补魔的效率。毕竟男人的后面可不是专门用来干那事的地方。什么叫‘既然成为了从者就要好好服侍御主’啊？虽然不知道是谁但真的让人火大。”

 

这样不是更好吗！虽然他还想纠正对方，男人也是可以通过后面来性交的，说真的都是谁给他灌输的知识啊，真的没有被坑吗……当然立香是不会这么说的，保不准会被踹下床去。啊，因为不好意思而罕见地说了这么多话的村正先生也好可爱。

 

立香摸索着解开村正护臂的系带，怎么说呢，有种解开女孩子内衣的感觉，当然不是说他就这么做过。虽然他看起来游刃有余，也只不过是凭着看过小黄片撑起来一点主动者的架势而已。

 

虽然是千子村正主动提出以魔力链接为目的进行性交，但并不是说藤丸立香就不愿意了。相反他正心跳加速着压抑激动，将手指刺进有点湿润的软肉间扩张。股间新长出来的雌穴软热得他吓了一跳，更让他不知所措的是村正也伸手隔着裤子揉捏半勃的性器，甚至掏出来用非常熟练的技巧给他打手枪。

 

“……呜呜、”被这样夹击身为一个发育正常的男人完全忍不住，立香沉浸在“村正原来真的不介意男男性交”的幸福感中，搅弄雌穴的手指又增加了第三根。在这样互相抚慰着的前戏做足了之后村正才把手松开，被完全撸硬了的藤丸立香（处男ver.）看着那只沾着自己体液的手带一种邀请的意味微微分开穴口的时候差点没直接射出来。

 

好在他没有这么丢脸，将硬得流水的性器慢慢地插进去、虽然刚刚已经用手指充分地打开到能接受男人性器的程度，手指够不到的地方还是很紧。村正闭着眼睛，好像还是多少有些不好意思地脸红了，嘴巴紧闭着也溢出细微的声音。

 

“呼……”立香舒服地叹了一口气，可能是因为人体改造的产物，雌穴越往里越是软得一塌糊涂，膣肉又热又湿地蠕动着包裹住他，更不用说甬道尽头有一团软热得要融化的嫩肉，抵住那里会有一种凹陷进去被允吸着的弹性。

 

虽然决定要温柔地对待村正先生，但是被这么允吸真的有点停不下来——

 

“嗯、唔！啊啊、～～～——”小巧宫颈被根本无法通过的阴茎啾啾地戳弄，雌穴为了适应异物的入侵、或是为了让性交更顺畅而抽搐着分泌大量淫水。

 

呜哇，村正先生像个女孩子一样发出了可爱的声音。立香好像发现了仰慕从者不为人知的一面，想看见村正先生更多的表情，就忍不住戳得更深了点，引来村正一声拔高的呜咽。

 

“哈、啊……你就这么喜欢欺负老人家吗？动作轻点啊，这是刚长出来不久的东西。”村正抹了一把眼睛，浑身微微颤抖地出汗，紧实的肌肉收缩着，光泽的皮肤因为性事而升起红潮，红铜色的眼睛里含着泪像是烧融的蜂蜜一样，整个人看起来美味得不得了。

 

老人家才没有锻炼得这么漂亮的身体。立香咕哝一声，仔细地顶弄包裹着头部的湿软膣肉。村正的反应比刚才还要大，被戳着弱点钻弄有些太刺激了，他咬着手腕微微弓起腰，虽然立香动作幅度没那么大，但是这种研磨的动作反而更要命，有种要被更深地打开的感觉。

 

虽然没有经验，但立香再迟钝也意识到了自己顶到的是什么。村正先生新长出来的为交媾而生的性器敏感得不行，虽然不管摩擦哪里都会反应很大，但是戳那张流水的肉口会有种被啾啾地吸住亲吻的快感，包裹着自己的腔肉也会更加湿润地收缩起来、好像要吞得更深一样。村正先生舒服得眼泪直流，嘴里发出平时根本想象不到的呻吟。看到这么色情的脸理智都快飞走了。话说回来，既然连子宫都有，虽然村正先生还是个男人，被内射之后会有他们的小孩吗？

 

“那个，村正先生。内射的话会怀孕吗？”

 

“……要让从者怀孕，你脑子里是怎么想的啊？”村正半天才听进了问题，各种意义上感到脱力，如果不是没力气了一定会抬手给个爆栗。子宫并没有保留生育的机制，只是作为精液的容器提高黏膜和体液接触的面积，当然这些村正不会在现下就仔细地告知他的御主。

 

“啊，嗯。那么村正先生，我要射进去了哦？”立香也发现自己说的话有点蠢，脸更红了，嘴里又蹦出蠢话。

 

“……呣。”村正移开目光，脸上有些发烧，连这种事都要提前打招呼，好像上次在下总国的时候藤丸立香还没有这么坏心眼。

 

立香动作倒是毫无怠慢，咕啾咕啾地摩擦得更厉害，吸允着顶端的软肉都颤颤着打开了一个小口。虽然御主嘴上客客气气的、实际行动却毫不留情，村正被顶得小腹酸麻得抽搐，切身体会到这个年纪男孩的硬度，苦闷又甜蜜地等待射精前男性会特别兴奋的时间结束。

 

“……哈……唔、”村正被立香抱着内射，整个人猛地哆嗦一下，随着精液的浇入、有什么东西啪滋啪滋地顺滑地流进来。那大概就是立香的魔力了，可能是因为第一次做这种事，村正有种四肢百骸都填满了厚重液流的感觉，脑子都有些不清醒，甚至没发现自己被年轻一些的御主干射了。

 

最后立香退出来了，还把溢出来的精液顶回已经有些合不上的穴腔里，说什么、珍贵的魔力不要浪费，要好好地含住不要流出来。总觉得好像觉醒了什么属性。

 

*

 

之后，“迦勒底的从者在初次召唤时没必要和御主通过性交来巩固链接”，在被告知这件事之后村正一周没有和御主见面。


End file.
